The Power of Magic
by A Slayers Life
Summary: What happens if Xander can do magic?XW, FB, BS, BA?
1. Learning

A/N : I thought it would be nice for Xander to not be average Joe. This takes place in season 6, willow didn't go evil, Buffy and spike don't have sex, anya is still Xander's girlfriend.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the story but not the charecters. #########################################  
  
The past few weeks have been really boring for the scoobies, nothing exciting happened since Buffy got her drivers license. Giles convinced them to research on demons so if they ever came across a certain one they'd know how to defeat it.  
  
One boring day Xander got tired of researching and just stared at a pencil wondering if he could make it bend with his eyes. Willow probably could he thought.  
  
Then all of a sudden the pencil began to float about 2 inches above the table, Willow glanced at Xander and saw the pencil floating and she said "Xander! Oh my gosh! You can float a pencil!"  
  
"I can?" Xander said,  
  
I thought you were doing it Wills". Buffy heard willow and looked up from her book astonished at what she had seen/heard. "Xander how did you do it?" Willow asked.  
  
"I just stared at the pencil I was thinking about bending it like they do in the movies, I didn't think I could actually do it!"  
  
"This is GREAT Xander!" Willow said, " I can teach you some simple spells if you want, I haven't really had anyone to do magicks with since Tara".  
  
"I don't know Will this magic stuff isn't really me".  
  
"Please Xander just try it you don't have to do it after, just this once! Please!!!"  
  
"Fine Will JUST this once"  
  
"Great! We'll start tomorrow at Buffy's," said Willow  
  
" Wait a minute don't I have a say in this? It's my house and I don't want a Wicca and a boy Wicca practicing at my house" said Buffy  
  
" Boy witches are called Warlocks Buffy and it's just this once next time we'll do it in the magic box okay?" said Willow  
  
"Fine, fine" said Buffy  
  
"Okay good so Xander meet me tomorrow at 2 p.m. at Buffy's, and come without Anya, Oh and buffy could you let us use your room because we need to concentrate." said Willow  
  
##############################################  
  
The next day Xander arrived at Buffy's at 2. Willow answered the door with a bunch of bags in her hand. "Come in" she said.  
  
"What's all that stuff?" Xander asked as he was entering the house.  
  
"Oh well you'll see", said Willow  
  
"Okay then let's get started", Xander said  
  
"Okay so help me light these candles", she said as she handed him a lighter.  
  
They made a circle of candles around them as they sat in the middle. Between them was a rubber ball.  
  
"Now, think of one time that made you really angry and focus that energy into the ball." Willow said.  
  
Xander thought and he remembered his double the perfect Xander and how perfect Xander stole Anya and got his job offering.  
  
All of a sudden the ball began to rise as high as the ceiling the it slowly began to crumble and fall apart.  
  
"Geez Xander I couldn't even do this stuff when I began my magicks!" Willow exclaimed. #######################################  
  
The next day they all met at the magic box.  
  
"Xander show them what you can do!" said Willow.  
  
He put a flower on the table and thought about how excited he was on his wedding day. Then the flower began to rise. It slowly fell apart and fell on the floor.  
  
"Wow", said Buffy.  
  
"Do you think you could do that with a demon?" she asked.  
  
"Dunno, let's find out", he said. 


	2. Graveyard

A/n- I think I'll add faith in to make things more interesting, I will make the next chapter longer too. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Later that night Xander came with Buffy to patrolling. They were walking throught the graveyard as Xander lifted the stake into the air (with his new powers) and send it flying straight towards a vamp who just got out of the his grave.  
  
"Xand I think you could just go partolling alone with your new powers", Buffy said.  
  
Before Xander could reply a group of about 7 vampires came rushing towards them. Buffy could handle herself, but even though Xander had his powers she was still worried about him.  
  
Xander lifted 3 stakes from his front pocket threw them in the air and sent them hurling in three different directions. The first one didn't hit anything the second one dusted 2 and the third one dusted 1.  
  
"who's your stake master who's yar stake master!", Xander cheered.  
  
Buffy dusted the remaining and faced toward Xander and said " I think you need more aim practice".  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////// 


End file.
